


The Wretched Scientist

by Player_056



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_056/pseuds/Player_056
Summary: Lonely man makes mistake he can't fix, that meat effigies should not be experimented with.





	1. *Record scratch* *Freeze frame* Aw...

Wilson screeched out several curses.

What kind of mess had he gotten into now? Being thrown around by a tentacle was not a fun way to die. 

Fortunately he'd built a meat effigy beforehand, unfortunately there was something wrong here.

Wilson thought about how everyone always said your life flashed before your eyes in death.

He had cheated the cycle once again, but at what cost?


	2. Say pal,

"You don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes."

Wilson heard him poof away so many times he had lost count, but he knew that if he ever had the chance, his fist **would** meet his face.

Sadly, mapping the area would have to do. 

Making a mental note of his surroundings as he went, Wilson collected every twig, tuft of grass, flint stone, and berry in sight, crafting an axe.

Wilson chuckled, "With my luck, the first thing I chop will be a tree guard!"

Thankfully it wasn't, and he proceeded to gather plenty of wood for both a science machine and a fire pit. Wilson looked around, stones and gold were next, but he didn't see any. "It's getting late... I'll look some more tomorrow."

Setting up a campfire Wilson cooked a few of the berries he had collected and sighed, "Wonder how long I'll last this time..."

* * *

A few days later, Wilson was almost done with his map and had started building his camp. After refining his materials Wilson built up an alchemy engine, "Now the **real** science can begin!"

"Now, where were those beefalo? I need some manure for some decent farms." Wilson had started walking, but turned around soon after. "Now would be a good time to bring my razor."

"They always look so sad after I shave them... but it's farm time! Decent food, here I come!" Slowly emptying his backpack of the second smelliest substance known to him, right after rotting merm flesh, he set up nine farms in the neatest position he could. Though all of them were slightly off, "That's going to bother me forever."

Planting a seed in each, Wilson started preparing for winter.

* * *

"Spider den, spider den, where was it again?" Wilson needed silk, monster meat wouldn't be bad either, it was good for meatballs.

Venturing into the swamp, Wilson's pant leg caught on a spiky bush, "I swear if this rips..." Wilson's ears were met with sound of tearing fabric as he pulled free, "Oh that's just perfect, now I need more silk." He was not looking forward to fighting additional spiders.

As he approached several dens the sound of spiders and whipping became louder, the spiders and the tentacles were in the middle of a heated fight, "That's a lot of tentacles, I'll have to be quick collecting the silk or I might get whipped myself!"

Rushing in Wilson grabbed a few items before escaping so the remaining tentacles would bury themselves again. Repeating over and over, he finally managed to clear the battlefield.

Wilson stared at his torn pants, "Better watch where I'm going on my way out."

* * *

Picking berries was usually a pretty boring task, unless..."Hey! Stop that!"

A gobbler had munched on the last of his berries for the season. 

"You'll regret that!" Setting down a single berry Wilson hid behind the nearest tree, readying his spear.

The stupid bird must've had tunnel vision, as it didn't flee when Wilson attacked, killing it before it even reached the berry.

"Mmmm, good thing my family isn't here."


End file.
